Addicted
by FrickinCraig
Summary: Craig and Stan were driving up to see Craig's parents up in Manchester. {I couldn't think of a better place for them to be.} They didn't usually mind long car rides, but this one was different. Stan had something on his mind.


Stan shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He typically didn't mind long car rides, in fact he rather enjoyed them, and found them to be quite fun and relaxing. But, today's trip was proving to be far less enjoyable than any other road trip.

He and Craig were driving up to Manchester to see Craig's parents for dinner followed by an overnight stay. Stan was actually really looking forward to it. There was just one slight problem:

Something was on Stan's mind.

He was usually pretty good at controlling himself, but today he absolutely could not keep his eyes off of Craig's crotch, or his mind from wandering to Craig's cock. Stan literally could not think straight; all of his thoughts were clouded by Craig's dick.

 _He desired it._

He didn't care where it went, he just always wanted it inside of him. How could he even begin explain the magnificence that was Craig's cock? Aside from the clichéd things he loved about it like its size, Stan loved the way it felt in his mouth. Sucking Craig off was probably near the top on his 'Best Things in Life' list, shortly after Sparky and the Internet.

Stan just craved Craig's dick, particularly the taste, especially when he'd come in his mouth. _Don't even get him started on that_. Not to mention the way it would twitch as he swiped his tongue along the head.

He could feel his mouth start to water, and himself get more excited just from thinking about it.

Who knew a dick could be so alluring? Well, Stan sure didn't, but looking at Craig's made him drool. He could see it how: he nipping at his inner thigh, listening to the soft mewls coming from Craig as he made his way up. Then he'd look up at Craig's cock and seize his prize. He'd start by sucking his balls, then he'd lick his way up Craig's entire length, before wrapping his mouth around the head and sucking it.

Stan shifted again and placed his hand on his crotch in attempt the relieve some of the tension.

"You alright?" Craig asked concernedly.

Stan closed his mouth and cleared this throat. "Me? Yeah I'm fine, totally fine." He said anxiously.

Craig gave Stan a skeptical glance, before he nodded and focused back on the road.

Stan took a deep breath. He needed to not wok himself up, _but still_ …Craig's cock was right there. That thick, veiny rod of heaven was but a couple articles of clothing away.

Stan swallowed nervously as he let his eyes drift again.

 _He wanted it._

Stan stealthily placed his hand on Craig's thigh. Craig turned his head and looked at him confusedly. Stan smiled warmly and Craig chuckled lightly, completely oblivious to Stan's intentions. A few minutes later Stan started tracing little circles on his thigh. He tried to make it seem like he was doing it subconsciously, as he hummed along to the tune of the song playing.

Stan soon shifted his hand a little further up. He felt Craig tense and then relax. Then, he daringly slid his hand up just a bit more until Craig noticed.

"Stan?" Craig questioned.

"What?" Stan asked innocently as he cupped Craig's crotch.

"What do you think you're doing?" Craig snapped.

"Nothing." Stan said as he started stroking Craig. "Well, okay I guess I'm doing something." He said as he started to unzip Craig's jeans.

Craig pushed Stan's hand away.

"I'm driving Stan." Craig reprimanded.

Stan pouted. "But _..you don't understand..…_ " He whined. " I don't know why you're passing up a free hand job right now."

"Uhm, maybe because I'm driving?" Craig sassed.

"So? Keep your eyes on the road and I'll do the work." Stan proposed as he unbuttoned Craig's jeans and took a hold of his dick.

"Can it wait?"

"No, I _need_ your cock right now Craig." Stan whined. "Please, I just need to– _I need_." He rambled in between heavy breathes. "It will help me relax." Stan finally managed to choke out.

Craig rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine." He said giving in. Stan grinned triumphantly.

Stan let out a shaky breath as he gripped Craig's length properly in his hand. His lips parted, as he slowly began to move his hand, stroking languidly up and down Craig's cock.

He looked up momentarily, to see Craig furrow his brows and then bite his lip.

Stan gradually sped up his strokes on his cock. Craig moaned softly, slightly rutting his hips up into Stan's hand, begging him to speed up. Stan tugged at Craig's cock, stopping at the top for a moment to pay special attention to the tip. He moaned as his hand rolled around the top of it. _Fuck Craig's dick was amazing._

" _Fuck_." Craig moaned through gritted teeth. He rolled his hips into Stan's hand, encouraging him to continue.

Stan relished in the feeling of Craig's dick in his hand, but it wasn't enough. He'd hadn't even realized just how much he got off on just the image of Craig's cock. His control and concentration was waning, and there was only thing he wanted to do now.

 _He needed to taste it._

He needed to run his tongue all over it and savor it in his mouth, sucking it gently until the _whole thing_ was in his mouth. _One would say that "He actually wanted to eat his dick"._

The thought was too inviting.

Stan unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned forward, pressing his lips to the head of Craig's cock, before wrapping his lips around it, and Craig nearly slammed on the brakes

"Ah Fuck Stan…" Craig moaned. His grip on the steering wheel tightened, as he felt Stan take him down his throat. He took one hand off of the wheel and buried it in Stan's mess of black hair. Out of the corner of his eye, Craig watched as Stan bobbed his head in-between his legs and let out another husky groan spill from his lips.

Stan moaned around Craig's cock. This was all he needed to survive, and the fact that Craig was pushing him lower, allowing him to engulf himself in his dick made it just that much better.

Craig's thigh tensed under Stan's hand as he squeezed and rubbed it affectionately through his jeans. Craig's eyes darted from the road to Stan when he the warmth around his dick stopped. Craig couldn't help but smirk when he's met with Stan's blown blue eyes.

 _And then it clicked to him what Stan's issue was in the first place._

Stan pulled off, licking up the side of the shaft as he pumped Craig's cock. He lets his lips linger for a moment before kissing it.

"You taste so _fucking_ good." Stan managed to breathe in between licks.

Craig rolled down the window to cool himself off. He sighed as the brisk evening air crept in, causing his moist cock to tingle. He clicked his nails against the wheel when he felt a familiar set lips wrap around the head of his dick. Stan tongued the slit and swirled his tongue around for a while before taking him in a few more inches and repeating the action against the underside of his cock. His dick felt so good against his tongue; Stan wanted it to be on every single surface of it.

It was becoming increasingly difficult for Craig to keep his eyes on the road when Stan started to bob his head again. The slurping, suctioning noises and little hums warmed Craig's ears.

"Y-You…this is so perfect," Craig sighed.

Stan pulled off briefly, to breathe. "Yeah? Well, this is perfect." Stan said with a quick lick. "It's even better down my throat." Stan hissed, before taking Craig deep again. The feeling of Craig's cock sliding down his throat made him wish it was the deep inside of him, fucking him.

" _Stan_ ," Craig groaned.

Stan swallowed around Craig's cock, his nose buried in his groin. He held himself there for a few more seconds, inhaling sharply through his nose, before slowly pulling off with a hard suck and a _pop._

Barely three seconds later _,_ he ducked his head down and licked down the underside of Craig's length until he reached the base. Stan kissed Craig's balls, letting out a rough, little hum as he felt Craig throb and twitch against his cheek. He released one of his balls before nudging his nose against the spot affectionately, gradually trailing his lips back up, all the while licking the large vein that ran along Craig's cock.

Pre-cum was oozing from Craig's dick by the time Stan made his way back up. Craig moaned, as Stan swiped it away with his skilled tongue.

 _Little, did he know how much Stan yearned for the distinctive taste of his cum._

Stan toyed with Craig's dick for a while longer, just admiring the slick wetness of it, imagining how phenomenal it would feel deep inside of his ass, fucking him so hard he wouldn't be able to walk the next day. Stan sank back down onto Craig, bobbing his head at a quick and steady pace, with a relentless rhythm that turned Craig into a beautiful panting mess.

Craig had a death grip on wheel, as he desperately tried to concentrate on the road and driving, whilst he received what was undoubtedly the best blow job he'd ever received from Stan.

Stan pushed Craig's shirt up a bit and slid his hand across his stomach, his fingertips outlining the little circles, before letting them travel down to his hips.

As Stan picked up the pace, a small warmth began to coil in the pit of Craig's stomach. The sensation of Stan on him, pleasing him so enthusiastically made his cock throb again, causing Stan to moan out around him. The delicious vibrations reverberated through his shaft, making his balls tense; they both knew he was close.

"Oh, go—fuck, Stan–I..fuck," Craig whispered through jagged breaths.

Stan didn't let up, not even a bit. _There was no way he loosing even a minute of this._

Craig dug his nails into the steering wheel, still trying to keep is eyes on the road and cars ahead of him. His lips were parted in an attempt to accommodate for his harsh breathing. Soft whimpers and moans spilled out of his mouth as he drew nearer.

Stan let out another moan, which completely undid Craig. His hand shot to the steering wheel to join the other, and as his cum ribboned down Stan's throat. It was probably one of the most, if not the most intense orgasms he'd ever had. _It was a high like no other._

Craig slumped back against the driver's seat as he came down from his climax.

"Wow," Craig muttered. He looked down briefly as Stan continued to bob his head, milking him for everything he's worth.

Stan eventually pulled away and tucked Craig back into his pants, leaving them undone for the time being, and sat up. His hair was disheveled and his face was a bit flushed, but he looked perfectly content—satisfied even.

However, he did quirk an eyebrow at the other man when they started to pull off to the side of the road.

"Why are we stopping?" Stan murmured, his voice hoarse.

Craig didn't respond. Instead, he just put the car into park and leaned over to kiss Stan's lips tenderly.

"Because, I'm not continuing this trip until I've fucked you with this cock you seem to love so much." Craig muttered against his lips, already palming Stan through his jeans with a smug grin.

And Stan may or may not have been panting a little at Craig's words; the thought of his cock being inside him, filling him up, Craig's come _inside_ him. It made him shudder with excitement, and he was lying if he said he wasn't prepared to beg and writhe for it.

 _Apparently, He needed to be fucked by it too._

Honestly, when it came to Craig's dick, Stan needed _everything._


End file.
